doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dilma Gómez
Colombia |estado = Activa }}thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE DILMA GOMEZ COMO ANNE Dilma Gómez es una actriz de doblaje colombiana. Nació el 27 de Mayo en Bogotá, Colombia. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes como Bridget Verdant en Mew Mew Power, Chiyoko Wato en Black Jack, Jinx en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 , Ichiko Nakazaki en Ryukendo, Roya en Kiba, entre otros. Ha doblado actrices como Neve Campbell, Kourtney Kardashian, Andie MacDowell, Carla Gugino y Winona Ryder. Brigdet_Verdant.gif|Brigdet Verdant en Mew Mew Power, una de sus personajes mas conocidos Wato.jpg|Chiyoko Wato en Black Jack Roya-kiba-2.82.jpg|Roya en Kiba KUWTKKourt.png|Es la voz de Kourtney Kardashian. 13RW_SraBaker.jpg|Olivia Baker (Kate Walsh) en 13 Reasons Why. Bonnie_Johannsen.png|Bonnie Johanssen en Orphan Black. Ahleyhl.jpg|Ashley Stanton en Heartland desde temporada 1 , 2 , 3 . BethPPA.png|Beth (Kitanou St. Germain) en Aventura en el Hotel Pocket Plaza. Filmografía Películas Miranda Frigon * Det. Lynn Liggett-Smith en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: Un cúmulo de problemas (2017) * Det. Lynn Liggett-Smith en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: Tres dormitorios y un cadáver (2016) * Det. Lynn Liggett-Smith en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: La casa de los Julius (2016) * Det. Lynn Liggett-Smith en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: Verdaderos asesinatos (2015) (doblaje para Studio Universal) * Det. Lynn Liggett en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: El misterio de la calavera (2015) (doblaje para Studio Universal) AnnaLynne McCord *Sadie en Engañada (2013) *Anya en Blood Out (2011) [[Mira Sorvino|'Mira Sorvino']] * Lucy en Union Square (2012) * Leslie / Linda Ash en Poderosa Afrodita (1995) Robyn Lively *Macaire Leemaster en El guardián de mi hermano (2013) *Carolyne en A Deadly Obsession (2012) Otras: *Sra. Fleming (Crisian Emanuel) en Te mira desde el bosque (2017) *Larissa White (Lisa Berry) en La cama equivocada (2017) *Sra. Glynner (Crystal Allen) en El club del miedo (2017) *Hillary Whitney de niña (Grace Capeless) / Vestuarista (Barbara Beall) en Eternamente amigas (2017) *Kate Jennings (Kimberley Hews) en La otra esposa (2016) *Mujer (Katie Bergin) en La nueva Mamá Noel (2015) *Courtney Carson (Trilby Glover) en El vuelo antes de Navidad (2015) *Jasmine (Kate Miner) en Street (2015) *Hermana Dymphna (Cheri Oteri) en Deseando y esperando (2014) *Ashleigh Maddox (Skyler Day) en Channeling (2013) *Bridget (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en Seguridad no garantizada (2012) *Judy (Lili Taylor) en Hasta el hueso (2017) *J.K. Rowling (Poppy Montgomery) en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling (2011) *Lisa Wyrick (Abigail Spencer) en The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia (2013) *Ava (Gina Carano) en Rescate al límite (2013) *Natasha (Anya Avaeva) en Traición (2013) *Diana Doyle (Elizabeth Banks) en Pequeños accidentes (2014) *Violet (Bojana Novakovic) en Decisión al límite (2012) *Madge (Parker Posey) en Grace de Mónaco (2014) *Vera (Jenna Fischer) en Bésame (2014) *Mary Lou (Annie Parisse) en Uno por el dinero (2012) *Veronica (Carla Gugino) en La apuesta perfecta (2006) *Lois Wilson (Winona Ryder) en Cuando el amor no es suficiente (2010) *Leslie Green (Jennifer Morrison) en Triángulo de cuatro (2009) *Angie Gennaro (Michelle Monaghan) en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Arianna Braxton (Jordan Ladd) en Asesinato en el piso 13 (2012) *Jennifer (Elisha Cuthbert) en Cautiva (2007) *Le Anne (Kim Dickens) en Reviving Ophelia (2010) *Edie Cohen (Debra Messing) en Todo sobre las mujeres (2008) *Shannon (Claire Forlani) en Hooligans (2005) *Yoshi (Stephanie Jacobsen) en La tumba del diablo (2009) *Melinda (Clea DuVall) en And Baby Will Fall (2011) *Sarah (Naomie Harris) en August (2008) *Ruby Bates (Francie Swift) en Caído del cielo (2006) *Karissa (Michelle DeFraites) en The Pregnancy Pact (2010) *Janice Bailor (Laura Bell Bundy) en To The Mat (2011) *Mary Winkler (Rose McGowan) en La mujer del pastor (2011) *Sam (Jennifer Carpenter) en Batalla en Seattle (2007) *Ramona (Taryn Manning) en Zombie Apocalypse (2011) *Ellen Brody (Kari Wuhrer) en Sharknado 2: El segundo (2014) *Helen (Demi Moore) en Los secretos de Harry (redoblaje) (1997) *Brooke (Christine Evangelista) en The Good Guy (2009) *Jade / Megan (Haylie Duff) en Home Invasion (2012) *Denise (Karen Holness) en Recetas para el amor (2014) *Chelsea (Haley Marie Norman) en Dorfman Enamorada (2011) *Giselle (Heidi Johanningmeier) en De bodas y mentiras (2013) *Lan (Jane March) en La dulzura de la vida (2013) *Chang Xiaowen (Gwei Lun-Mei) en La espada del dragón (2011) *Emma Miller (Kate French) en El idioma de un corazón roto (2011) *Lisa (Lindsay Caroline Robba) en El juego de la muerte (2009) *Angella Roth (Carly Hatter) en Hit and Run (2012) *Rossana (Crystal Mantecon) en Ojos de dragón (2012) *Skylar Reid (Kelli Goss) en Shattered Silence (2012) *Alexa Simmons (Tess Atkins) en Girl Fight (2011) *Kim Evans (Laura Tuny) en La era de los dinosaurios (2013) *Cathy (Ecstasia Sanders) en Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles (2011) *Anna (Josie Ho) en El mensajero (2012) *Roxanne (Sharon Hinnendael) en Rito de iniciación (2012) *Vilma Covington (April Parker Jones) en Have a Little Faith (2011) *Karen Baker (Claire Risoli) en Punto de ruptura (2011) *Brogen (Bree Michael Warner) en Acorralado (2013) *Myra (Jacqueline Lord) en Soldado de la noche (2015) *Maria (Melanie Papalia) en Super Hybrid (2011) *Babs Jensen (Kim Richards) en Sharknado 3 (2015) *Michelle "Red" Miller (Suzanne May) en Hooligans 2 (2009) *Carla (Nora Kirkpatrick) en Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer (2010) *Andrea (Shannon Knopke) en Todos los caminos conducen a casa (2008) *Teresa Reed (Debra Wilson) en Si hubiera sabido que era un genio (2007) *Nancy Lazarus (Sarah Drew) en Front of the Class (2008) *Anna (Natalie Smyka) en La habitación de enfrente (2009) *Naoko Kawamata (Emi Ikehata) en The Grudge 3 (2009) *Julie (Kelly Monaco) en Al borde del jardín (2011) *Sonia (Mona Lerche) en The Other Woman (2006) *Priscilla (Romi Dias) en El cantante (2006) *Annie (Nancy Loomis) en Halloween (1978) (doblaje de 2000's) *Kat (Alisson Eastwood) en La última caída (2010) *Kayla (Sprague Grayden) en La primera vez de Mini (2006) *Mama de Marco (Mercedes Colon) en Cuidado con las niñeras (2009) *Marie (Robyn Olivia) en El triángulo (2006) *Pamela (Marsha Regis) en Fuerza polar (2009) *Amalie (Meg Roe) en Riverworld (2010) *Janice (Christina Venuti) en El plan de Susan (1998) *Nikita Wells (Liezl Carstens) en The Keeper (2009) *Brynn (Amber Valletta) en Un destino compartido (2006) *Jeanne (Valérie Moreau) en La vida en rosa (2007) *Penélope (Leah Gibson) en Odiseo y la isla de la niebla (2008) *Malika (Okwui Okpokwasili) en The Hoax (2006) *Anne (Jodie Whittaker) en El bien (2008) *Olga (Eva Herzigova) en Modigliani (2004) *Edda Lou Hattinger (Kim Jackson) en Inocencia carnal (2011) *Yancey (Renee Bowen) en Amenaza en el mar (2009) *Emily (Jenny Shakeshat) en La hermandad (2010) *Cynthia (Jeanie Kawakami Cloutier) en Mi vida no es mía (2006) *Sabrina (Emilie Ullerup) en Cachorros al rescate (2013) *Reportera de noticias (Adrienne McQueen) en La llave del poder (2003) *Emily Chang (Pauline Wong) en Crimen encubierto (doblaje colombiano) (2008) *Reportera Jane (Jillian Easton) en Megapiraña (2011) *Voces adicionales en Latidos de Nueva York (2013) *Voces adicionales en Velocidad sin limites (2007) *Voces adicionales en Legendary Amazons (2011) *Voces adicionales en Sacrificio (2011) *Voces adicionales en Sombras y mentiras (2010) *Voces adicionales en Malentendido (doblaje colombiano) (2009) *Voces adicionales en Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura (2011) *Voces adicionales en Araña malvada (2013) *Voces adicionales en Sharknado: Tornado de tiburones (2013) *Voces adicionales en Pinocho (2015) *Voces adicionales en Niñera malvada (2016) *Voces adicionales en El club del miedo (2017) *Voces adicionales en El acosador nocturno (2018) *Voces adicionales en Harry y Meghan: Un amor real (2018) Anime *Citron en Basquash! *Wato en Black Jack *Bridget Verdant en Mew Mew Power *Aoi Arisugawa en Web Diver *Yamira en Simba, el rey león *Roya en Kiba *Kiki (2° Voz) en Kid Músculo *Lica en Idaten Jump *Jahara en Tai Chi Chasers Series animadas *Presy en Teatro de fábulas *Jinx en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Doctora Doctora en El show secreto *Topaz Trollhopper en Trollz *Zoey en Caballos encantados *Duddy en Cubitos *Isabelle en Finley el bombero *Manzanita (2° Voz) / Naranjita (2° Voz) en Rosita Fresita *Margaux en Sabrina: secretos de la brujita *Abuela de Mel en Los defensores Di Gata *Uno en Los super números *Mamá de Mina en Lou! *Julie en Cuatro ojos *Mamá de Tip en Tip, El Ratón *Señorita Rizos en El autobús magico vuelve a despegar *Reina Épica / Cisne en Mi caballero y yo Series de televisión Kourtney Karshadian *Ella misma en Keeping Up with the Kardashians *Ella misma en I Am Cait *Ella misma en Dash Dolls *Ella misma en Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami *Ella misma en Kourtney and Kim Take New York *Ella misma en Khloé & Lamar *Ella misma en Kourtney and Kim Take Miami *Ella misma en Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons Otros *Maureen Bowers en Painkiller Jane *Ashley Stanton en Heartland *Ichiko Nakazaki (Eri Otoguro) en Ryukendo *Lottie en La casita de Seemore *Nataly en Buscados *Sue en Face off (2 temporada) *Ashley en Sanctuary *Schmuzzie en El show al revés *Sabrina Lloyd en Endurance *Alexis en Best Ink (1ra. temp) *Parker en Leverage (5ta. temp) *Ashley Mary Nuñes en Robot Combat League *Kourtney Kardashian en Keeping Up with the Kardashians *Olivia Baker (Kate Walsh) en 13 Reasons Why *Mia (Terry Walters) / Christa (Maggie Lawson) en Santa Clarita Diet *Bonnie Johanssen (Kristin Booth) en Orphan Black *Christine Slattery / Mujer en The Last Ship (temporada 4, episodio 4) *Voces adicionales en Asesinato en primer grado *Voces adicionales en American Housewife *Voces adicionales en El socio Miniseries *Maud Brewster (Neve Campbell) en Lobo de mar Realities show * Teresa Morales en El tesoro perdido de los templarios Documentales *Candida Moss en Yo conocí a Jesús (2019) *Narradora en Narcobling Colombia *Narradora en Narcobling México *Andrea en Bebés tras las rejas (Temporada 1 episodio 10) *Oficial 2 en Bebés tras las rejas (Temporada 1 episodio 10) *Portera en Bebés tras las rejas (Temporada 1 episodio 10) *Voces diversas en Como el sexo cambio al mundo *Voces adicionales en No tan obvio Películas animadas Tabitha St. Germain *Beth en Aventura en el Hotel Pocket Plaza (2005) *Beth en PollyWorld (2006) Otros *Naranjita en Rosita Fresita: Dulces sueños *Mami en Ovejas y lobos (2015) *Edna en Pato, pato, ganso Videojuegos World of Warcraft *Sylvanas Brisavelozhttp://es.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Sylvanas_Windrunner *Lorna Crowley StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty *Jessica Hall Testimoniales *Aida Memisevic en Belleza al instante Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Enlaces externos * Talento Internacional Colombia * Anime News Network Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Colombia Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010